In general, a display device includes a panel (base material) fixed to a vertical wall surface and an engagement member removably attached to a front surface of the panel. A plurality of engagement parts are formed on the front surface of the panel in a vertical relation with a predetermined space. The engagement member includes a main body part having a predetermined length in a vertical direction, an engagement part disposed at an upper end of the main body part and removably engaged with the engagement part and an elastic element disposed at a lower end of the main body part. The elastic element is removably engaged with the engagement part by its own elasticity. Owing to the foregoing arrangement, the engagement member is elastically removably connected to the panel (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. S60-97064
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-255573